Always
by Hitsuhinax1
Summary: [2-SHOT TRIBUTE] He has been by her side ever since, always and will forever will be. She never realized what she had right in front of her. Hitsugaya x Hinamori
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Hey there everyone! What in the world!? A DEPRESSING FANFIC!? I know I know, I said I wasn't going to make anymore super sad fanfic BUT! This is more of a comfort type fanfic, so should be okay! Plus it's a only 2-shot...TWO-SHOT OF MANLY TEARS! JK! But yeah, this will be two chapters, one will be Hitsugaya's feelings and the second will be Hinamori's. I had this fanfic sitting around for a while in my files. Had to think about it for a long time if i should upload or not but hey...Why the heck not? So here it is! It's not too sad (hopefully...) ENJOY you guys! STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 **Synopsis:** [2-SHOT TRIBUTE] He has been by her side ever since, always and will forever will be. She never realized what she had right in front of her. Hitsugaya x Hinamori

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Always [Hitsugaya's Feelings]  
**

 **By: Hitsuhinax1**

A silent moment, in the 5th division private quarters. the 10th division captain leans against the wall. His eyes closed, listening careful so the sounds of sobs coming from the room. His arms crossed as he tries to endure the pain in his chest from her cries.

In the room, a brown haired girl cries as she holds her formal captain's dark brown yukata tightly as she tries to muffle the sounds of her cries into it. Broken and lost, a vice-captain without a captain…She had lost her reason why she wanted to become a vice-captain.

She had been crying for months since he was defeated.

Still unable to move on and believe he truly was a villain. Without her knowing, her captain used her as his childhood friend almost had killed her. No one has said a word about it since…

Hitsugaya opening his turquoise eyes gently, looking down at the floor. Knowing how much pain she was, he wanted to comfort her but- she didn't need him, she wanted her captain back...The captain she admired so much.

He thought about the times she wanted to become the 5th division captain. How hard she had to study those endless nights by herself trying to stay awake in till she fell asleep on her books. He would always wake up in the middle of the night to see her bed empty.

Walking into the room with a single candle lit, his childhood friend sleeping as she still held her brush in her soft fingers. He couldn't understand why she wanted to become a vice-captain or even a Shinigami.

She was too fragile and kind, yet she wanted to become stronger. Deep inside, he felt the world around him was going to change without her. He had to close his heart quickly, so the day she left…He wouldn't show any of his feelings.

Every morning, he would sit on the roof as she would wave him good bye. He would just ignore her and look the other way as if he didn't care even told her to never come back but once she turned around he would watch her as she went off towards the city to make sure nothing happens on the way he would watch her in till she would disappear in the distance.

Was he not enough for her to stay? If he had said something…Would she have? He had to close his heart…

He would be cold and rude towards her; it was the only way to hide his feelings but, every time he would see her bright smile. He felt his cold heart melt away as if the water was turning into spring.

She was everything to him, no one ever showed so much love and kindness expect for his grandmother and her. But she was different, he wanted to hurry up and grow up to understand his strange feelings he never felt before. He first thought he was sick or going crazy...For falling in love with his childhood friend.

Hitsugaya leaned his head against the wooden wall, he closed his eyes again as he remembered joining the academy. He would see her time to time with her new friends and saw her bright smile.

He felt something in his chest for the first time, as she laughed and smile at the two guys that was with her. He wanted to drop his book and rush towards her and pull her away from them…But, he didn't. Hitsugaya looked the other way and ignored her.

Why, why did he have an urge to protect her…He felt like a child fighting over toys. He saw her first, he was her first friend…She was his.

One day, he was bringing some paperwork to his captain and saw her childhood friend talking to a tall man. He could tell he was a captain with his white hoari with the symbol on his back.

The 5th division captain, Aizen Sosuke.

That name was a curse. He didn't know much about the captain, only she would talk about him as if he was a great hero. He had always imagined him as an old man but the captain was quite young. He was tall and had brown wavy hair with black thick glass frames, seemed a gentle man.

 _'That's him?'_ he thought to himself as he let out a scoff _'I don't see anything special about-'_ his thoughts froze as his eyes widened, there wasn't anything special about him but what he saw on Hinamori's face was something he couldn't forget. He looked at her as if it was glowing, she was blushing and the look was different from anything he seen.

It was his first time seeing someone fall in love...Seeing his childhood friend fall in love with someone else.

He felt something heavy on his chest as if someone grabbed his heart and was squeezing slowly. Clinching the papers in his hands tightly creating crinkles, he felt jealousy for the first time and rage.

Turning away quickly, he rushed away from them. He didn't want to look anymore yet her face scarred his mind forever. The look she gave to the captain was something he wanted…She had never looked at him before like she did for the captain.

Finally he realized why she talked about him so much with admiration is because…She fell in love with him. It was probably the most devastating day in his life, the day he learned his feelings would never be returned to him and the day he could never protect his heart from her.

Did she love him because he was a captain? Or his height? He knew he was quite short for his age and had no intentions of being a captain But, if he could see her look at him with the same eyes she gave to the 5th division captain…He'll become anything for her.

Once he became the 10th division captain, shinigamis congratulated him for being the first youngest captain for his age but, none of that mattered. He stood there in the ceremony as he looked in the corner of his eye.

She stood next to her captain; she never left his side since she had become his vice-captain. Deep inside, he hated it. She used to always be by his…Now, she was with another man. After the ceremony, she congratulated him with a smile she would always give. He stared into her eyes waiting…

Waiting for that look she would give to her captain but, it wasn't there…

Her captain called her, her face would brighten and a hint of pink would show on her cheeks. She walked pass him as he turned to look at her walking back to his side. He clinched his fist as he grind his teeth.

He felt a sword slowly entering his chest as it pierced his heart, again unable to protect his heart around her. He had to become stronger, strong enough to watch her smile at another man…Strong enough to endure all the pain for her to be happy.

His happiness was her happiness. As long as she was smiling and unharmed, that's all it mattered…He was in love with her and would always be her in his heart.

* * *

Pushing himself off the wall, the cries stopped. He slides the door quietly as he looked inside to see her laying on the floor with her formal captain's yukata. She had cried herself to sleep…

He entered the room as he kneeled down. Looking at her with soft eyes, he brushed her hair away from her face. Reaching for the yukata, he gently pulls it away; suddenly there was a firm tug.

"Please don't Shiro-chan…" her voice was quiet as if he had lost her voice from crying so much. Hitsugaya looked down at her "You need to stop…Aizen, he…" he cursed the name as he took a sharp breath "…He isn't here anymore."

Times he wanted to tell her the truth what happen and what Aizen did. Make her see he was only using her and almost killed her with his own hands. Tell her he wanted cut her up into small piece and hide them away from him, he wanted her to forget but, he knew how important Aizen was to her...It would just hurt her even more and suffer... That was the last thing he wanted to do.

It would make him no better than Aizen...

Watery tears filled her brown eyes "I know…" she clinched the robes tightly in her hands. "How…How do I stop, Shiro-chan?" her voice broke as the tears began to looked away, unable to look at her this way. It was painful for him to see someone so beautiful crying for the person who was responsible for this. Someone who tricked her kindness, used her and throw away when they weren't needed anymore.

Aizen didn't deserve someone like his childhood friend, yet he felt guilty for not being strong enough to realize he was under his shikai. He felt…Weak.

There was so much blood from her body as he held her, his eyes shaken at the scene of her chest bleeding. He promised her and to himself he would protect her…The words ringing in his head.

 _'Shiro-chan…Why?'_

Yelling in rage, he had completely broke down. He should have carried her to Unohana but left her on the roof and rushed towards Aizen with pure rage only to be cut down so easily by him. Falling, he had lost his arm and crashed down on the floor. He couldn't control his anger and would always get the best of him. Blinded again but his weakness…

Hitsugaya looked at her "…You have to become stronger" he finally said. He reached and touched her cheek "…For your sake. No matter how much it hurts, you have to endure it and pray you won't be hurt again."

He used his thumb to wipe away her tears "I promised to protect you but, I can't protect you from yourself…You need to let go of him."

"Please Momo...For me…" he said quietly as a whisper "Don't cry anymore..."

She looked at her childhood friend's eyes; she had never seen him like him. His eyes turquoise eyes always looked cold but, warm. His eyes were soft and protective, as if everything around her was starting to calm down.

How lucky she was to have someone like her childhood friend, who never left her side after all that has happened. She even pointed her own weapon towards him, betrayed him and never gave a thought about his feelings.

No matter what she did, he would always follow her and be her shadow. She was selfish…

Slowly, she released her fingers and Hitsugaya pulled the yukata away. Without looking at it, she closed her eyes. It was time she let him go…

Hitsugaya gently scooped her up and carried her in a princess style. She continued to close her eyes, she didn't want to have second look at her formal captain's room. The only sound she heard was her childhood friend's chest.

The heartbeat that was gentle yet strong and would always only beat for her…

Hitsugaya walked towards the door quietly as he left the room. Looking down at her, she had already fallen asleep in his arms. Placing a small kiss on her forehead "Momo…" he whispered.

"I'll always…Forever be with you…" he held her tightly as they continued to walk away from the formal 5th division's room. Only moving forward, never to come back there again as he promised to take care of his childhood friend and become the captain that deserves to be by her side forever. Even if he can't close his heart from her, he would protect her heart from anyone who tries to hurt her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Hello fan readers! Okay time for chapter two, Hinamori's side. Before I start, let me say this right off the bat- EVERYONE IS NAIVE. Yes, I said it I'm sure there's some readers out there that don't like Hinamori because of this reason. Hey, Aizen was pretty HOT let's admit- you probably be like Hinamori too! But, I think Tite Kubo did an amazing job creating her...She was quite young during the time and honestly through out the anime/manga she's becoming more independent/mature. Yet, she still has a golden heart- probably why Hitsugaya loves her :) Hitsugaya is quite young too and made a few mistakes but hey- NO ONE IS PERFECT! I know I'm missing some information on this chapter is because it's been talked about way too much and everyone knows...Plus, it's too sad to bring it up! THAT EPISODE...*Teary eyes* But, to all the Hitsugaya and Hinamori fans out there, thank you for all your support for them! Let's get this started, as always STAY AWESOMEEEE! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Always [Hinamori's Feelings]  
**

 **By: Hitsuhinax1**

Staring out in the backyard of the 5th division of the vice-captain's private quarters, she sat there as she listened to the water drops splashing in the pond and drops falling on the bamboo leaves. It was a peaceful afternoon as she was taking a short break from her paperwork.

She didn't prefer the cold weather but, she didn't mind it because it reminded her of someone…She pulled her hand out as the drops of water fell on her hand. It was cold yet refreshing; she let out a small smile wondering what her childhood friend was doing.

Wondering if he was making it rain…

Hinamori thought her childhood friend, how much they grew up and remembering the hold days that spent together. She had always loved him yet, he was always so cold and teasing her during the time. She had thought he probably saw her as just a childhood friend...

There was something her grandmother said to her when she visited her a few weeks back. She had explained when she left for the academy; it was only her and Hitsugaya living in the house. In the night it would be freezing cold.

It didn't matter if the weather was hot outside or normal, in the nights it was freezing to the point the blankets and pillows would be frozen.

But, when she would return back from the academy and stay for the night; the temperature of the room was perfect. She was shocked when her grandmother told her this and realized the reason was her childhood friend's reiatsu was an ice-type and hers was a fire-type.

They both were canceling out their own reiatsu.

She always noticed she liked sleeping with her childhood friend; she felt safe and comfortable with him around. He would always be there for her when she needed him, even when she was scared.

He would always stay by her side in till she stopped crying…

Taking a huge step when she joined the academy, hoping she would become stronger and able to stand for herself. She wasn't skillful with a sword but she mostly was quite impressive using Kido spells.

First in her class to use kido successful on target practices and was able to use two spells at once. Feeling confident about herself, she would tell her childhood friend everything. He wasn't as trilled or seemed to care about how the academy was. Sometime would tease her about being homesick and will quit before she finished the academy.

Hinamori reached to touch her arm plate with her division symbol…

He was the reason for her to keep going, her formal captain who saved her from the hollows. Gripping on to the plate, she thought about the times she had looked up at him and how happy she was being his vice-captain.

When she heard the 5th division vice-captain was open because his formal vice-captain became the 3rd division captain; she had to get that opening, no matter how hard it was. That day she got accepted to be his vice-captain was the happiest day of her life yet, her fate was already sealed. Hinamori pulled her hand back and looked at her cold hands…

Remembering the cold steel blade that pierced through her chest and her warm blood on her on finger tips. Confused why he would do such a thing yet, his cold eyes told her everything.

He had used her from the start.

Falling onto the wooden floor, she was in shock as she laid there in her own blood. Unable to move, she had fallen unconscious but heard voices in the dark…She felt the cold winds blow around her; it was blurry as she saw ice. Someone was yelling as he recognized the voice…It was her childhood friend in rage.

Darkness had swallowed her into a coma…

She was shattered, lost in her own world she believed in; she hated herself. Wanting to disappear forever and stay where she was. She was useless to everyone, beginning to think about her childhood friend made her worthless.

She had even pointed her own sword against him, her own childhood friend who had been there by her side. Confessed and crying, she attacked him…

 _"I…I don't know what to do anymore…Shiro-chan."_

Reaching for the side of her cheek, she still felt it…The hit. It was something she deserved to snap out of it and she was still holding her weapon against him. It was the only way to protect himself from her.

She didn't deserve a friend like him, after what she did to him yet he still stayed by her side. Every night he would visit telling her what has been going on, she had been listening to every word he said…

 _"It's not your fault…He betrayed us all. Please...Wake up."_

Comforting words he said trying to wake her up. She felt his hand holding her hands, trying to keep them warm. Even the kisses on her forehead every time he had to leave. She remembered everything while she was in a coma. She had to wake up, for him.

When she did, they were already at war with Aizen. The day, she would never forget…She had grown stronger yet not strong enough as she and her best friend Matsumoto were badly injured. Laying on the cold floor, she knew she was under the care of her comrade and her friend Kira when they were recovering watching the captains fight above them.

She watched her childhood friend battling as well, noticing he was watching her below making sure his powers won't harm other around him. He seemed distracted as he kept looking at her, she feeling guilt...Should she have not been there? Wanting to prove to everyone that the man who was the cause of this is no longer a captain. As a the 5th division vice-captain, it was her duty to protect her division.

She had blacked out, soon feeling someone pick her up. She heard her formal captain whisper to her in her ear… _"Hinamori…You are always so useful to me."_

When she opened her eyes, she saw her childhood friend rushing towards her with his sword ready to pierce through her. It happened all too quickly and was unable to react to the upcoming attack.

Hinamori held her chest tightly as she shut her eyes. She didn't want to think about what happened…She knew he didn't mean to and it wasn't his fault. Remembering his face as he carried her in his arms, he was in complete shock and confessed. She had thought she was going to die that day, there was so many things she wanted to tell him...She shouldn't have been there in the first place.

Hinamori opened her eyes as tears escaped from her eyes, she quickly wiped them away. Never wanting to waste anymore tears for that man…

She had already wasted so much of her tears and sacrificed so much for him. Childish and trusting so easily, she wanted to hurry up and become older. Beliving the fact if she's older she'll be wiser. Knowing what's wrong from right and being able to take care of yourself...She had enough being a burden to everyone around her.

She is the 5th division vice-captain, promising herself she'll believe in herself and become a strong independent woman.

One day, after she had been fully recovered she had expect her childhood friend to be waiting outside but only found her best friend waiting with a small smile. Matsumoto explained he had been training and felt guilty for what he has done, he couldn't forgive himself to the point he won't face her.

Slowly explaining about her captain's shikai and tricked everyone thinking you were Aizen. She had rushed off to the cave where Matsumoto told her where her childhood friend was training. Cold gust of wind roar out of the cave, without doubt he was inside...

She entered the cave as she saw her friend in his bankai transformation using the rocks of the cave as target practice. One of his ice petals shattered, he stood there lost in his thoughts as he was about to continue his training he turned to see her standing there.

In shock, he released his bankai and changed back. Rushing towards her he had ask what she was doing here and it was too dangerous. She wasn't expecting him to say that to her, she felt pushed away. Maybe, they needed time to be apart...As she walked away, he said something to her...

 _"Momo...I will become stronger to protect you."_

* * *

Hinamori took a deep sigh; her hands were going numb from the cold rain soaking her hand. As she was about to warm her own hands, she felt someone's warm hands on top her hers. Looking to her side as she saw two turquoise eyes. "What are you doing out in the cold?…Your hands are freezing" he said as he held it and rubbed it together with his.

"Shiro…Chan…?" her eyes widen, she was just thinking about him yet he appeared out of nowhere. "Oi…Are you sure you want to address me like that? I'm a captain you know, It's Hitsugaya Taicho" Hitsugaya said with a tease, he had always corrected her yet he would let it slide as always.

"But, why are you here?" she asked quietly. He looked at her "In case there's thunder, I don't want you to be scared and crying...Who knows maybe wet yourself" he brought her hands near his mouth as he blew warm breath to keep them warm.

He knew her too well. Hinamori sat there looking at him take care of her and let out a small removed her hands, reaching slowly towards him embraced him...

Hitsugaya's eyes widen "W-Wha...Momo?" surprised but the sudden embrace. She held him tightly "...Toshiro, can we stay like this just for a bit?" She had never called him by his first name before as they sat there quietly with the sounds of rain pouring outside.

She couldn't ask for anyone else, she had him all along...

Too blinded and selfish, she had only cared about herself. Finally, she knew why she was so comfortable and safe with him...She wanted to stay like this forever, what she had been looking for was right in front of her the whole time. By her side always, she felt a warm hand on her back.

He returned the embrace as he wrapped his arms around slowly, the scent of him was lifting her away. All the fears, doubts, and loneliness.

"Toshiro...I love you" she whispered as his eyes widened. The rain continued to pour, as Hitsugaya pulled away and looked at her in shock. Hinamori looked at him with soft eyes, she looked at him as he didn't say a word back.

Hinamori looked away feeling embarrassed thinking she might been the only one feeling this way...

Suddenly, a hand cupped her cheek as he pulled her close towards him "I've always waited to finally hear those words from you Momo...I've _always_ have loved you" he closed his eyes and pressed his lips against her lips two had been through so much yet, they still stayed together because of their promise and love. Always forgiving and understanding, no matter how many bumps they go through the road; they always had each other, always and forever.

* * *

Hello, HitsuHinax1 here to thank you for reading "Always" this was a special tribute to the two childhood friends yet, we all know they love each other! Even Tite Kubo can agree with me, but again thank you for all your views and support! I am truly grateful you guys are already my family and I hope you will always keep supporting and reading Hitsugaya and Hinamori fanfics! As always, STAY awesome! Have yourself a wonderful and amazing day! See you guys on my next fanfics! *HIGH-FIVE!* **-HitsuHinax1**


End file.
